PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The applicant, Dr. Seth Creasy, received graduate training in the behavioral aspects of weight management and is currently obtaining training in human bioenergetics, sleep and circadian physiology, and glucose metabolism. Dr. Creasy has developed an interest in how lifestyle behaviors (sleep, sedentary behavior, and physical activity) are affected by the initiation of an exercise routine, and how changes in these collective behaviors interact to contribute to 24h glycemic profiles in individuals with impaired glucose control (e.g., older adults). Dr. Creasy and his mentorship team have developed a comprehensive training plan that will build upon his previous research training and expand his knowledge and skills in new areas of research. Dr. Creasy?s primary training objectives include; 1) increasing his professional development through attending and participating in intramural and extramural conferences and workshops; 2) receiving didactic training in the areas of sleep and circadian physiology, advanced biostatistics, and metabolism; 3) conducting independent and collaborative human clinical translational research; 4) learning new research skills including doubly labeled water methodology, physical activity assessment, objective and subjective measures of sleep quantity and quality, and other research techniques that may be helpful for his future research (e.g., euglycemic hyperinsulinemic clamp, isotope tracer methodology, and whole-room indirect calorimetry) and; 5) producing several first-author publications and enhancing grant writing skills. To achieve these training goals, Dr. Creasy?s proposed research study will examine the effects of two different exercise programs, differing in exercise intensity, on sedentary behavior, non-exercise physical activity, and sleep, and how these behavioral factors interact to impact glycemic control in older adults. Successful completion of this research study will likely lead to several first-authored publications, and will generate preliminary data to support an application for a mentored career development award (e.g., K01). It is also expected that during this training period, Dr. Creasy will have several co-authored manuscripts related to ongoing research in his primary mentor?s laboratory. Collectively, these activities will expand Dr. Creasy?s knowledge and research skills, and establish a platform from which he can take his first steps towards launching a productive independent research program. The F-32 award will provide financial assistance and the protected time necessary to achieve these research and training objectives.